Sleeping On It
by 8ounce
Summary: Set at the end of "Luthors."


**This is after the ending of "Luthors," or season 2 episode 12. I hope you guys like it, it's featuring drunk Kara, so how could you not? As always, leave me a review; it's really encouraging to me as a writer. Let me know what you think about my writing style and how it could be improved. Thanks! -8ounce**

"I've...never had friends like you before. Come to think of it, I've never had family like you…"

Lena's voice echoed in her head long after she had left L-Corp, even after she had tried to clear her mind by having a couple of rounds with Winn and Mon-El. Kara was lost, and her heart broke for the young CEO of the former Luther-Corp.

"I know what it's like." Kara whispered out loud in the silence of her apartment, after trying fruitlessly to write out another article and lying on her couch, a bottle of Ahldebaran rum half-empty on her coffee table. She felt herself tear up as she remembered the brokenness she had seen swimming in those green eyes. "Losing people like that." The blonde sniffed and sat up, swiping at her face with her sleeves and taking another swig. Her phone was going haywire on the table; Alex was worried that she wasn't answering, but Kara flipped the device over. She didn't want to hear another lecture about how dangerous Lena was and how she could have died trying to save her. Stumbling over to the kitchen counter, Kara carefully poured herself some water and slid to the floor, drinking it in large gulps to try and sober up before Alex's eventual arrival. Clearly, she didn't think her plan through, as she heard the knocking at the door and groaned. Slowly getting to her feet, she stumbled to the door, prepared for a lecture. "You know, you could give me a break, Alex, I was right about—" She gasped as she pulled open the door. "L-lena." The blonde blinked slowly as it registered in her mind that the person at her door was not her sister. The brunette smiled awkwardly as she looked at her shoes. "L-lena, oh my god come in." Kara shook her head a little as she moved out of the way, her manners finally catching up to her drunken brain. "Can I…Can I get you anything to drink?" The blonde asked as she closed the door extra carefully behind her.

"No, thanks, I just stopped by to t – Oh my god Kara have you been crying?" The brunette took a step towards her, concerned. "Is everything okay? Kara, what happened?" Lena tilted her head, giving the blonde a once-over. The blonde attempted to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Kara, have you been drinking?" Lena pulled the blonde towards the couch, with Kara stumbling slightly behind her.

"What? Nah...don't know what you're talkin' bout." Kara mumbled quietly, dropping onto the couch beside Lena. The CEO frowned, examining the bottle of rum on Kara's coffee table, before spotting the empty glass on the floor in the kitchen. Standing, Lena walked over and picked up the glass, placing it into the sink before pouring the blonde another glass of water.

"Here, this might help." Lena smiled as she handed the blonde another glass.

"Thanks." Kara mumbled, taking yet another sip of water. Unconsciously, Lena reached over to gently wipe a tear from the blonde's face, and Kara froze.

"I'm s-sorry I don't know why I did that." Lena shook her head and let go of Kara as if she had been burned, shifting ever so slightly away from the blonde.

"No no, Lena you have it wrong…" Kara could feel herself sobering up and suddenly all she could see were green eyes, full of hurt and regret. "I'm so sorry about everything you had to go through today." The blonde whispered quietly, not sure if she was overstepping. Kara looked down at her folded hands, looking up sharply when she heard a choked sob. "Lena…" Kara murmured as she pulled the brunette in her arms, as the normally put-together CEO fell apart, sobbing into the blonde's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm right here, Lena." The blonde held her until her tears subsided, smoothing her hands soothingly up and down the brunette's back.

"You…you believed in me." Lena mumbled, as Kara felt herself blink back tears.

"I'll always believe in you." The blonde nodded, her voice rough with emotion. Lena looked up, eyes red from crying, and the blonde smoothed her thumbs gently over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "I got you." Kara murmured, and before she knew it her lips were pressed gently against the brunette's and Lena was kissing her back, before leaning her forehead against hers.

"Kara." She breathed, her chest heaving with emotion. "Are we…are we doing this?" Lena looked at her, vulnerability and trust shining in her eyes, and Kara knew she would try. She knew that she would spend the rest of her life trying to keep Lena Luthor from harm, from being hurt by those who loved her. And she knew that the trust did not come easily, that for such a young, successful person, she had lost just as Kara had.

"God, Lena, I hope so." Kara whispered as she slipped her hands into the brunette's pale ones, smoothing her thumbs gently over the backs of her hands.

"Yeah?" Lena murmured, staring down at their entwined hands.

"Yeah. I've had these…feelings about you for a while, but with Alex's recent coming out I didn't want to overshadow her or anything." Kara mumbled, flushing. "Also, you're kind of formidable, Lena…"

"I don't mean to be." Lena murmured, kicking off her shoes. "Old habits die hard, I guess…" She shrugged as she tucked her legs under her. The brunette shivered, and Kara smiled.

"Come here." She opened her arms as Lena curled up in her lap, and Kara pulled a throw over the both of them. "I've spent my life wishing that I could have my parents back, wishing I could go back to where I was from. I know it's not the same, Lena, but I understand." Kara murmured, slipping a hand into the CEOs. The brunette sniffed quietly before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. After a long, comforting silence, Lena spoke.

"I'm not like them." She murmured, blinking back tears. She ducked her head to hide them from Kara. _You're a Luthor now, darling. Luthors are strong and we don't cry._ Early lessons from Lillian Luthor echoed in the back of her mind as she tried her best to hide her vulnerability from one of the strongest people in the world.

"Lena, you're allowed to…feel." Kara murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the brunette's temple. "And I know you're not like them. You and I are different people, Lena." The young CEO looked up slowly, her eyes brimming with tears. Kara gave her a small smile before gently wiping away the tears.

"Sometimes…it seems like nothing I do is going to make a difference," Lena murmured bitterly. "The way Lex left things…and Lillian. They're going to cast a shadow over me forever." Her words echoed in the room, the silence seeming to stifle the brunette. Kara mulled over the statement, thinking about all the things that Lex and Lillian had done over the years, before speaking.

"It won't happen overnight." Kara spoke hesitantly, her brow knitted in thought "But if it's any comfort you have my support, as well as that of the DEO." Kara spoke softly, brushing her lips gently over Lena's cheek. The brunette nodded, and rested her head back on Kara's shoulder. "Heck, I think Maggie's even starting to warm up to you. And that's a pretty good sign." Kara laughed quietly, before scooping Lena up in her arms. The normally put-together CEO squealed in surprise, as Kara easily lifted her and made her way towards the bedroom. "But hey. You've had a long day, Lena. I know it's going to be on your mind for a while, but maybe for now we can sleep on it?" Lena grinned and reached up to gently cup Kara's face in her palm, kissing the blonde deeply.

"Yeah I think sleeping on it is a great idea." The brunette husked, grinning impishly up at the blonde.


End file.
